one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desk Of ZombieSlayer23: Darth Maul needs to die!
The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: Darth Maul Needs To Die!!!! ZombieSlayer23: Hey guys! ZombieSlayer23 here, bringing you another episode of The Desk of ZombieSlayer23! And today we are going to be discussing… Darth Maul needs to die! Seriously, this dude has survived falling to his death, being electrocuted by Darth Sidious, losing his 2 legs and surviving, and lastly falling off ANOTHER cliff by Kanan Jarrus! SERIOUSLY! This man needs to die! Darth Maul first appeared in the Star Wars Movie: The Phantom Menace. He was in that movie several times, trying to stop the Jedi. He finally cornered them. He fought against Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi. He stabbed Qui Gon Jinn, and it killed him. And then he was knocked down a cliff by Kenobi, and he fell to his so called “death”. That was the last you saw of him in any Star Wars movies, maybe he will return. Darth Maul then made a return in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The Clone Wars is based in between The Star Wars Episodes 2 and 3. He fought Obi Wan Kenobi SEVERAL times again. Obi Wan always escaped. And for their lack of failure, Darth Sidious electric shocked Darth Maul. Darth Sidious also killed Darth Maul’s brother, Savage Opress! That was sad, imagine that was you, (if you had a sibling), and your brother died because you failed on a mission. :l Once again, Darth Maul made a return. This time, in Star Wars Rebels. Star Wars Rebels is based in between The Star Wars episodes 3 and 4. He tricked Ezra Bridger into learning the ways of the darkside, and wanted Ezra to become his apprentice. Kanan was already Ezra’s master, but after Ezra was separated by Kanan and Ahsoka, he fell into the a lower level, and there he met Darth Maul. After finally escaping with Darth Maul, they saw Kanan and Ahsoka fighting 3 Inquisitors. Darth Maul and Ezra quickly helped, and they were forced to retreat. After going to the top of the temple, Darth Maul sent Ezra to go get a holocron that really was a holocron to learn the dark side, and Ezra retrieved it, and knew it was a trap. Ezra was then accompanied by Darth Vader. Meanwhile, Darth Maul sliced Kanan with his lightsaber, and the lightsaber stabbed Kanan’s eyes, blinding him. Ahsoka quickly helped and saved Kanan. Ahsoka went to help Ezra, and it was just the blinded Kanan Jarrus against Darth Maul. Kanan used the force to guide him, and knocked Darth Maul off the edge, and he fell to his death again. How do you know he is not dead? Because at the end of the episode, it showed Darth Maul flying to a planet in a Tie Fighter, smirking. GOSH DANG IT MAUL, WHY HAVE YOU NOT DIED! So ya, now do you see why he needs to die?! Seriously. Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed his episode, until next time, bye!